1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a log splitter attachment mounted directly onto garden tractors.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,115 illustrates a log splitter that is mounted onto a trailer frame and is pulled behind a vehicle. The use of log splitters on such trailing vehicles has been known, and such trailing vehicles are powered by a power source which may include the towing vehicle. A typical log splitter is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,675, and it is shown that the head 56 for pushing the log is tilted relative to the axis of movement, so that the log is forced into the blade as the blade is pushed against the log resting on this head. Additional patents which show the state of the art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,077,214, 3,640,323, and 4,027,709.
Further, it is known in the prior art to use tubular frame members for storing hydraulic fluid in devices such as hydraulic loaders, but in making a log splitter where a heavy frame is required, the hydraulic system and power unit are generally kept completely separate from the frame.